Talk:Polls/Archive 1
Please leave comments and poll suggestions under the correct date. Thank you. Note that polls older than 10/05/10 will not be listed here. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 16:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) When suggesting a poll, please use this format. Question (Ex: Who is your favorite member of Grand Chase?) *''Poll choice 1 *''Poll choice 2 *''Poll choice 3 *''Poll choice 4 *''Poll choice 5 *''Poll choice 6 *''Poll choice 7 *''Poll choice 8 *''Poll choice 9 *''Poll choice 10 Please limit choices to a maximum of ten. 10/06/10 Poll results Which Season of Grand Chase is or was your favorite? Current Season is 3 in North America. *Season 1 - 5 *Season 2 - 9 *Season 3 - 98 *I don't care - 11 *I liked two or more Seasons - 4 *There were other Seasons? - 8 I can't believe over 100 people voted. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 16:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 9/29/10 Poll results What are your plans for the guilds system? *Create a guild - 22 *Join a guild - 39 *Harass a guild - 7 *Disband a guild - 9 *Ignore guilds/Nothing - 7 *Other - 4 10-13-10 Poll Results What is your favorite continent, for whatever reason it may be? *Bermesiah - 12 *Ellia - 15 *Silver Land - 18 *Alcubra - 12 *Xenia - 168 *Thunder Hammer - 24 *Two or more - 13 *None - 6 I'm surprised no one mentioned the mistake in this poll. . . [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 15:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) 10/27/10 Poll Results Should the Wikia's theme be changed to occasionally match NAGC's major updates (such as new jobs, revamps, etc.)? *Yes - 86 *No - 6 *I don't care - 13 11-3-10 Poll results What do you do often on Grand Chase? *Dungeon (for any reason) - 41 *PvP (for any reason) - 7 *Chat in world/PvP chat - 3 *Sit in your inventory or the shop - 4 *Chat with friends - 1 *Two or more of the above about equally - 55 *Other - 3 11-10-10 Poll Results What do you do think of the Hero Dungeon so far? *I think it's interesting - 22 *I don't like it - 5 *I like it but I don't like the entry limit - 82 *I don't care about it - 7 *Other - 3 11-18-10 Poll Results What do you think of Project EF? *I can't wait to see the whole story - 34 *I don't like it - 0 *I don't really care - 1 *What's Project EF? - 48 *Other - 1 11-24-10 Poll Results Which revamp do/did you want the most? *Elesis's - 9 *Lire's - 13 *Arme's - 26 *A different character that KoG should revamp - 70 *More than one - 13 *None - 4 *Other - 2 12-01-10 Poll Results New character soon, Zero; yay or nay? *Yay - 69 *Nay - 3 *I'll wait until his release to judge him - 99 *I don't care - 3 *There's a new character? - 9 *Other - 1 12-8-10 Poll Results When it comes to content release, whether it be for individual character order (ex: Elesis to Lire to Arme) or when KGC receives new content, does order matter to you? *Yes, character order/KGC content release needs to be released in order - 59 *No, it doesn't matter as long as we're guaranteed to receive the content - 21 *I don't care or even pay attention to order - 2 *Other - 1 12-15-10 Poll results Part 1 of 2: Who is your favorite playable character based on appearances alone? (Do not vote based on playing ability, that is part 2.) *Elesis - 24 *Lire - 39 *Arme - 28 *Lass - 43 *Ryan - 22 *Ronan - 31 *Amy - 53 *Jin - 69 *Sieghart - 239 *Mari - 45 *Dio - 55 *Zero - 43 12-29-10 Poll Results Part 2 of 2: Who is your favorite playable character based on playing ability/style? (Do not vote based on appearances, that was part 1.) *Elesis - 33 *Lire - 43 *Arme - 76 *Lass - 70 *Ryan - 35 *Ronan - 66 *Amy - 49 *Jin - 146 *Sieghart - 257 *Mari - 38 *Dio - 65 *Zero - 35 1-19-11 Poll Results Do you pay any attention to the storyline? *Yes - 191 *No - 7 *There's a storyline? - 21 1/26/11 Poll Results Do you think that Grand Chase has too many characters? *Yes - 80 *No - 806 *Other - 36 2/24/11 Poll Results Which female character, including non-playable, is your favorite? *Elesis - 69 *Lire - 39 *Arme - 45 *Amy - 183 *Mari - 96 *Ley - 91 *Edna - 9 *Kaze'aze - 12 *Other - 9 *None - 10 3-16-11 Poll Results Which male character, including non-playable, is your favorite? *Lass - 79 *Ryan - 38 *Ronan - 70 *Jin - 129 *Sieghart - 236 *Dio - 62 *Zero - 53 *Void/Duel - 16 *Other - 9 *None - 5 Among all the Seal Breaker Gacha pets, Which is your favorite? *Abingdon *DK-MARK III *Nerissa *Claudia *Chester *Ariel *Selion *Killian Knyte *I prefer other pets. *What's a Seal Breaker Gacha pet? Next time, please don't leave any special coding on them. Just saying, as it makes it easier to implement into the poll otherwise. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 14:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) 3-23-11 Poll Results Do you play any of KoG's other games? *Yes - 24 *No - 47 *KoG made more than one game? - 54 *Other - 4 3-30-11 Poll Results Among all the Seal Breaker Gacha pets, Which is your favorite? (Suggested by Zero07seven) *Abingdon - 5 *DK-MARK III - 6 *Nerissa - 17 *Claudia - 7 *Chester - 19 *Ariel - 8 *Selion - 181 *Killian Knyte - 21 *I prefer other pets/none. - 24 *What's a Seal Breaker Gacha pet? - 8 4-13-11 Poll Results Out of SGI's hosted games, which ones do you actually prefer the most? *Grand Chase - 145 *Trickster Online - 1 *Pangya - 2 *Project Blackout - 1 *Two/more of the above - 7 *None - 0 *Other - 1